


Kaisei Abe 1

by umamigremlin



Category: Actor Stage
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Like CD Drama, OOC, There's Japanese kanji or hiragana as well, Which the girl doesn't talk, but i did write her response sometimes in italic, cute relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umamigremlin/pseuds/umamigremlin
Summary: if you don't mind, copy the link below for his picture <3for making the reading have more feelinghttps://drive.google.com/file/d/185wY96P097HlZM_OCdZSbWU9tbL92G3a/view?usp=sharing
Relationships: Kaisei Abe/Fem!Reader





	Kaisei Abe 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't mind, copy the link below for his picture <3  
> for making the reading have more feeling
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/185wY96P097HlZM_OCdZSbWU9tbL92G3a/view?usp=sharing

That day weather wasn't that good. No sun, but grey cloud filling the almost white sky canvas. Seems the rain gonna fall soon.  
However, at the bus stop over there...  
There was this man, a beautiful posture with short dark haircut, white shirt under black blazer he wore, skinny black pants and a pair of black boat. He was sitting at the bus stop bench, looking left and right as if he was waiting for someone to come.

Few meters away from the bus stop, there was a woman in shoulder length hazelnut bob haircut, wearing off shoulder white blouse paired with short blue jeans, over knee neko stocking and a pair of black flat shoes. She matched her that day outfit with a brown canteen bag which she put over her left shoulder.

Slowly she walked over to the bus stop. One step. Two steps. Three steps. Each of them she counted it until she arrive there.

Before she greet the beautiful creature over there, she checked herself first. Like- her hair, her make up, her choice of clothes and after make sure all of it was great, she cheered herself up,

_Yosh_ _! Ganbare!!_

And there, as she was ready to greet him... the man suddenly already stood up in front of her. She yelped in surprise, while the man... looking straight to her from top to bottom. Then he smirked, showing that white teeth of his before saying this...

"You look outstanding today,"

After that, he pulled up his hand with palms open. It was clear that he was asking for her hand and she did know that she must accept the invitation as this beautiful man named Kaisei Abe in front of her wouldn't want to hear a no.

"Let's go," he said as he pulled her hand. He brought her to sat at the bench of the bus stop, while he stood up right in front of her.

She asked him, for why he didn't sit.. and he immediately replied her,

"I want to admire your beauty and it doesn't enough for me if I just get to see it from the side,"

She blushed and began to react awkwardly. While in Kaisei case, her being like that looked so cute and he couldn't hold himself to giggle.

Just then, the bus arrived. Kaisei looked to it, until its door opened and few people came out. After that, he looked back to her, smiling and said...

"Care to accompany me?"

But of course, he didn't let her to do a reply. He just pulled her up and brought her to the front of the bus automatic door.

"Ladies first," he said, showing a gentle smile.

She climbed the bus, followed by him. As she walked inside first, looking for an available seat... Kaisei did the pay for his and her expense to the driver and then he follows her.

She was sitting at the middle row, which has two seats and she sat inside close to the bus window. Kaisei smiled and sat next to her.

As the bus going,

All the time she spent was looking outside. She just felt awkward yet didn't know what to do if her eyes suddenly met with the man next to her.

"...Is looking outside really entertain you?" he asked, "Rather than looking at me?"

Her heart yelped as soon as she heard Kaisei word, but sure she still didn't want to turned around to face Kaisei which was outstandingly looking at her.

"Hey, look at me~" he said as suddenly grabbed her hand only to entwined his finger with hers.

Finally she turned her face to him. Hers looked so red and sheepishly saying to him to let her hand go.

"I refuse to," he said immediately. "Unless you stop looking outside..." he pulled her hand, which was entwined with his and brought it to his lips only to planted a kiss on her hand. "...and talk to me instead, then I will..."

She sighed, had no choice but to fulfill Kaisei wish. She turned her position and faced Kaisei. She look to him in the eyes, felt awe as she realized that he got a pair of beautiful eyelashes. With her other hand which was free, she pulled it up and touched Kaisei temple.

"Hee, what is it?" he asked, as he didn't mind being touched. "Eh, beautiful eyelashes?"

He chuckled and return the touch. "You got beautiful eyelashes too, you know?" he said as he caressed her temple. However, his hand didn't stop there. He moved it and caressed her cheek too. "So soft, makes me want to chomp onto it~"

She pouted as she protest that she wasn't a food.

"Hehe, gomen gomen~" he said.

She knew, with Kaisei next to her only meant she couldn't forever being mad. She sighed and told him that she will forgive him only of he tells her where they're going to.

"Hehe, 秘密だよ~" he said as he smiled. "If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore~"  
"I want to surprise you," he added.

She... was curious of course, as this man next to her were difficult to read. He might brought her to a place where the dress code is formal attire and she would be out-place with her current attire.

"You... don't need to worry," he said out of sudden. "There would not be a dress code for this place," right after he said that, he pushed the button on the bus pole.

The bus driver noticed the signal and that only meant those two lovey dovey on middle row would be off at the next stop.

"We will be there in a minute," said Kaisei. "...and because this is a surprise, I want you to close your eyes."  
"Can... you do that for me?"

She nodded and slowly, she closed hers.

"Don't peek, okay?" he said." I'll guide you until we are off,"

Then, few minutes later the bus stopped. Its door opened, while Kaisei immediately stood up and helped her, guiding her way to the exit.

"Careful with your step," he said, slowly guided her at the bus stair.

Once they off, Kaisei immediately guided her to open road... which was actually in front of the building Kaisei wanted to surprise her.

"Now... you can open your eyes," he said, as he stood up next to her.

She... slowly opened her eyes and the first thing caught in her eyes was a statue of blue dolphin in center front of an unusual shape of blue building. Her jaw dropped as she was happy yet couldn't express it, but the only thing she could do was shouted 水族館!

Kaisei chuckled yet he felt happy too, knowing this woman like the surprise.

"I know you've been wanting to come to this place~" he said."...that is why I got us tickets,"  
"So, let's go?" he stretched out his hand, wanting to escort her just like any gentleman do.

Sheepishly she accepted the invitation and put her hand onto him, then let the man became her guide.

As they're inside, only she realized that everything was set on dim. That being meant, the place was like for a romantic way. If so, then no wonder why there was a lot of couple here and there. Clung onto each other, having fun as if the world only meant for them.

Kaisei noticed about his date looking at the people around them and he did want make her feel the same like those couple around. And with purpose, Kaisei huffed a small amount of air to her ear. His doing succeed to make her jolt in surprise. She also looked to him with face, _what are you doing?!!_

"Just say so if you want one," he said as a smiled curved on his lips and right after that, he put his hand on her waist then pulled her close to him.

She yelped in embarrassment yet she felt happy. There... was also one thing she could notice as their position's so close. It was, his scent. He wore a perfume perhaps, but she couldn't lie that his perfume choice incredibly great as the smell really fit with his character. It was soft, yet calm yet made her feel overwhelm.

"Should we start detour?" suddenly he asked as he leaned his head on top of hers.

She nodded, and the two of them went inside the 水族館.

Inside the 水族館 was too incredible, too stunning and kinda hard to explain it with everyday word. Basically, rather than just being romantic.. the scene inside was so majestic and there was this place that could steal his date attention. As for now, this woman was stood in front of a huge cylinder at the center of 水族館. She looked to it for almost minutes and never felt bored of it. Kaisei wanted to know about her mind and so he started the conversation,

"Beautiful isn't?"

She replied him with a hum and continued her doing, watching those fish inside the cylinder swam here and there until she felt surprised yet amazed for what she see. Meanwhile Kaisei, he did notice hers being all surprise then back to herself and couldn't lie to himself that he's curious. "Nee, wouldn't you mind to let me know about-"

Kaisei wasn't get a chance to finish his word, as she immediately gave him an explanation about what she saw. Basically, as she saw there was a lot of variant of fish inside the tank. However, there's this pair of fish that loves to swam here and there but in the end they able to see other again.

"...Isn't it just like us?" said Kaisei.

His word made her turn her face only to face him. She said nothing, but her expression said it all like, _how so?_

Kaisei didn't immediately reply her, but he- pulled up his free hand then touched her cheek. His thumb touch her lips then caressed it before he brought her face close to him only to steal a chaste kiss. The kiss between them stayed for a moment, before Kaisei pulled it off only to mesmerized a pair of her beautiful orbs and steal another kiss. This one he planted wasn't an innocent kiss, but... more like an adult kiss that he pusposely wanted to plant one on her.

Her cheek flushed in red as Kaisei tongue teased hers. She fought back, but Kaisei knew his way to weaken hers. Their saliva exchanged and Kaisei realized about it. He smirked, his cheek followed hers and turned as red as beetroot too.

And here, as he felt enough he end the kiss. Left out a string of saliva connected between his lips and hers. Sheepishly, Kaisei wiped it off from hers and willingly to gave her a reply of her unanswered question,

"...I've been in love with you since elementary school," he said, "Quickly we became friend and promised that we would stay together,"  
"But then..."  
"Suddenly you left me,"  
"I was hurt y'know,"  
"...Being the only one, who didn't informed that you moved,"  
"But now... I'm incredibly happy y'know,"  
"You came back and didn't reject my invitation to go on a date,"

For her, that was like... a sweet confession of Kaisei. Immediately she told him about there was no way for her to reject that invitation as she harbour the same feeling with him. She did feel sad too, when her family decided to move out without letting her informed it to school and to him as well.

"...I am happy to find out that our feeling are mutual," he said as he couldn't hide the bright smile he just made.  
"Then... should we make an item?"


End file.
